Suggestions
This is a place for suggestions! If you have any ideas for the game, feel free to put them here. Please do not post duplicates! OE3 update ideas topic on kong here. Also, please do not edit other people's suggestions; it will be hard to tell the original suggestion from the one that's displayed here. Making suggestions to suggestions is allowed, however. Please, present new units using such pattern: (Name):Hp:; Weapon:; Dps:; Range:; Damage:; Fire-rate:; Speed:; Turn rate:; Hangars:; Hangar launch:; Special:; Suggested cost:; Description:. Suggestions for new units Ships Fighters: * Hyena: Range: 25; Dps 20; Weapon(s): lasers, Special: beam damage/10. * David: Hp: small; Special: black hole self-destruct, mounted blaster: range long, damage: weak. * Decoy: Special: draws missles towards itself. Suggested cost: 125 energy 50 metal * A fighter like the mosquito: Range: medium; Weapon: bomb; Special: targets buildings, mounted double blaster(targets enemies). Suggested cost: 90 energy 10 metal * Hornet: Hp: weak; range: long; weapon(s): homing missile. * Hydra Minor: Hp: high; Dps: High; Weapon: Cannon; Suggested cost: Expensive. * Psycho: Hp: small; Weapon: beam; Dps: high; Range: Melee. * Bandit: Hp: medium; Weapons: blaster, beam; Range:medium, melee. * Eye: Hp: medium; Special: halo, mounted microlaser, can target cloaked units. Mediums: * Triceratops: Weapon: beam; Range: very long; Special when an enemy ship comes too close, stops moving, opens frontal shield with 90% damage resist - all attacks from front. * (undefined): Weapons: blaster(3 round volley), mssle; Damage: small, small; Range: medium, long; Suggested cost: 80 energy * Guardian: Weapon: repair gun; Damage: high; Special: 2 mounted phalanx turrets. * (undefined): Special: monted Point Prism (suggested below), mounted Phalanx, default self-destruct. * (undefined): Weapons: 2 blaster; Special: mounted repair turret, mounted tactical shield; Suggested cost: 125/50 * Warp Cruiser: Special: able to warp to any spot(directed/random) on map on low health. Suggested cost: High Energy, Low metal. * Appache: Weapons: 2 bomb launcher(sides), 2 micro-missle launcher(sides), blaster(5 round volley); Special: mounted tactical shield with halved range; Moving pattern: if enemy is in range deactivates main engines and uses one of side engines, while turning and firing. * Prototype Thor: Hp: weak; Weapons: beam; Range: medium; Special: mounted artillery. * Lancer: Hp: weak; Weapon: beam; Special: mounted laser; Description: Effective against fighter swarms, but won't make a dent in larger targets. * Sub-zero: Special: similar to pandemic but with freeze. * Hydra Major: Hp: medium; Weapon: cannon; Rate of fire: fast; Damage: low; Special: deploys Hydra Minors if health is below 50%. * Vampire: Hp: large, Weapon: beam; Damage: medium; Special: damage dealt is converted into health, can expand its health pool above maximum health. * Marauder:Weapon: cannon(? volley); Range: medium; Damage: medium; * Shakedown: Hp: low; Weapon: blaster, beam; Suggested cost: cheap. Capitals: * (Name):Hp:; Weapon: ? blasters; Range:short; Damage: varies; Fire-rate: varies; Turn rate:high; Comment:llooks like trident but without laser. * Pheonix::Hp:medium; Weapon: emp artillery, ? cannons; Range: long, ?; Damage: ?, ?(thermal); Special: mounted phalanx, mounted tac shield, very high armor regen; Appearance: streamlined and futuristic, basically pleasant to the eye. * (Name): Weapon: 6 AoE missles, 2 mjonir; Range:?; Damage: ?,?; Special: mounted hudge plasma caster. Suggested cost: 1500/1500. * (Name): Weapon: piercing asteroid launcher; Range:?; Damage:v.high; Special:; uses asteroids as projectives, mines asteoids to 0 health and then uses it as a piercing projecive. Suggested cost: 500/300. Comment: price is too low, isnt it? * Fleet: Special: attracts up nearby units to a desired position(10 fighters, 2 medium, 1 capital position) nearby self, can speed up units, cannot slow down units. * (Name): Weapon: 2 autoguns; Special:; mounted 2 repair turrents, Hangars: 2 fighter(front), medium(centre), medium(centre); Hangar launch: 6 piranha, puma, falcon; Suggested cost: 75 energy 150 metal; Comment: what crap people make in their imaginations?. * Flagship: Hp:v.high; Speed:slow; Special: ? mountel short range turrets; Comment: or maybe a flagship above cap ship(?), only one instance on the map(?). * (Name): Weapon: 1 black hole(?), ?; Speed:high; Turn rate:small; Special: frontal shield(?), regen; Comment: Hit and run tactics. * Auto-Halo: Special: mounted 4 Autogun, mounted 4 Autocannon; Suggested price: 125/100; Comment: pretty much same with other halo. * Harpoon Transporter: Hp:v.high; Speed:low; Special: directable, can move structures from build-able places to build-able places; Suggested cost: medium energy, v.high metal; Comment: This would allow strategic movement, and lots of fun. * (Name):Hp:medium; Weapon: ? mining beams, ? repair beams; Range: medium, medium; Damage:small, medium; Hangars: 2 side; Hangar launch: miners Speed:; Turn rate:; Special: at first units/asteroids then goes to fight, prioritizes enemy units if in range, mounted area shield(v.fast refill), 2 mounted phalanx. * Thor: Weapon: beam, beam; Range:low, high; Damage:high, low; Special: mounted mjonir. * Praetorian / Leviathan: Hp:v.high; Weapon: black hole; Hangars: 1 front; Hangar launch: puma; Special: 2 mounted autocannons, can inherit medium hangar but not fighter hangar; * Tsunami: Hp:medium; Weapon:2 plasmacaster; Speed:high; Hangars: 2 side(constant), 2 side(constant), 2 back; Hangar launch: fury(unchangeable), fury(unchangeable), piranha; Special: mounted autocaster; Description: will be tsunami. * Hive: Hp:small; Weapon:?(v. weak); Speed:low; Hangars: 1 side, 1 side; * Bruiser: Hp:high; Weapon:?(many) blaster(3 volley); Special: mounted edgeslaser. Turrets * Point prism: Special: draws laser fire to self, negates laser fire;er fire; Suggested cost: 100 energy 25 metal. * Graviton: Weapon: 4 phalanx beams; Special: 2x2 tower, target projectives, sucks projectives towards self; Suggested cost: high * Deflection prism: Special: 2x2 tower, draws laser fire in, deflects laser to nearest enemy, 80% laser damage resist. * (Name): Weapon: spartan beam; Special: 2x2 size; Suggested cost:225/125. * (Name); Weapon: autogun; Special:built-in generator(1,5) can gain mini-reactor; Suggested cost:135/25. * (Name):Hp:; Weapon: AoE projective; Damage: 50(AoE)/10 projective; Special: 2x2 tower; Suggested cost: 200/100. * Tesla: Weapon: lightning; Range: low; Damage:low; Fire-rate: v.high; Special: multi-shot, unlimited chain shot. * (Name): Weapon: beam; Range: smaller than beam turret; Damage:30; Fire-rate: medium; Special: freeze; Suggested cost: 200/50. *Doomreaper: Weapon: nuke; Range: v. long; Damage: 1500; Fire-rate: slow; Special: targets closest strongest ship, maximum 4 units per player; Suggested cost:750/750; Description: good last-ditch weapon (Just imagine, huge fleet of battleships coming, BOOM!). * Stream: Weapon: missle; Range: high; Damage:low; Fire-rate:high; Special: very accurate missles. * (Name): Weapon: big pellets; Range:medium; Damage:medium; Fire-rate:slow; Special: pierce fighters, release cluster of micromissles on pellet explotion; Suggested cost: 275 energy, 25 metal. * Executioner:Weapon:blachk hole; Range:high; Fire-rate: 7 seconds; Suggested cost: high. * Singularity: Weapon: black hole; Fire-rate: 7 seconds; Range: medium; range: medium; Special: fires 7 black holes at once, random 45 degrees spread; Suggested cost: high+; Comment: pretty much like one from oe2. * A 2x2 turret that shoots many blaster shots at the enemy similar to autogun, autocannon and spectre, but if the enemy stays out of bullet range for long, it transforms and starts spawning ships. Ships would be minimal fighters (fury levels of armor, piranha levels of damage) called drones, and would have a defensive, mine like behavior. Technologies * A tech that lowers starting energy by 50 but starts you off with +2 energy production. * A tech that cloaks buildings adjacent to main station. * Escorts: Every medium ship has 2 fighter escorts when it is spawned. Every Capital ship has 2 medium and 2 fighter escorts when it is spawned. Every fighter has a 10% chance to spawn with another fighter of the same class. However, you would have to pay 33% cost for these ships. * Omni-Resistance: All objects of your team receive 10% less damage. Infestation only has a 75% chance of infesting, but it still does damage. Shields have a 5% chance of receiving no damage at all. Armor of all ships is increased by 2%. Armor of all stations is increased by 3%. But, this comes at a terrible cost. ALL costs are increased by 15%, and the power generation of the station is halved. * A salvage tech. Something that gives you a minuscule ammount of metal for ships destroyed, varying according to type and size (cost-weapons) of the ships blown. different kinds of fighters, mediums and capitals could yield better or worse ammounts, requiring a number of ship-units before a single metal point would be collected (not comparable to mining beam anyway but increasing with volume). This would offer metal in low asteroid maps, penalize early rushers and support the clever use of turrets while preserving balance. * A tech that add +1 Aux slot. Auxiliaries *Metal magnet building - steal metal from closest hostile extractors, miners and exhumers (constant income from every unit in range). *A cheap booster that will increase resistance, firepower and speed for all units in range. * A Fabricator that converts energy into metal for maps with no asteroids. * Electron Shield: A shield that does not block weapons, but damages all enemy ships inside of its borders slightly. (5 or so dps) * Reflective Barricade: Instead of the barricade blocking fire, it should reflect it. * A Quantum Radar Antenna that sends out bursts of de-cloaking waves within it's radius! I was thinking the range of a micro laser maybe 120, slowish firerate -slower than bomb rack. A wide aoe attack- but not omnidirectional attack, OR narrow band that circles around like radar does. (longer range if like radar) 125 energy 50 ore cost. This could also be a turret. * A larger generator unit (something made for energy production, costing little to no metal) would be nice. Others *It should be possible to give priorities to ships: ablity to tell ships what to attack first *Cyan Faction, which uses advanced weaponry (like artillery and black-hole weapons) that starts spawning after level 10. *All three alien factions from OE2 making a comeback here. *Pirate Faction: Uses Psychos, Bandits, Marauders, Shakedowns, Bruisers, reskined Extractors and Generators (same functionality), Double Blasters, Quad Micromissiles, and EMP Rounds. Starts appearing at level 5. *Anarchy Package: **Psycho (+20% Range, +15% Armor) **Shakedown (+20% Range, +15% Armor) **Bandit (+20% Fire-rate, +20% Range) **Marauder (+20% Range, Iridium Rounds) **Bruiser (Fusion Rounds, +20% Range) *Replacing Lives with Sanity, and having minor and major penalties for having low sanity. **''IridiumOre: "What in the world was I thinking when I did this..."'' ***Sanity starts at 10,000 and decreases with battles. Sanity decreases more the longer the battle lasts, and decreases more when battling with certain factions. ****From least lost per second to most: Cloud, Red, Yellow, Purple, Green, Orange, Nightmare (N.) Cloud, Infest, N. Red, N. Orange, N. Yellow, N. Purple, N. Green, N. Infest. ****Sanity is replenished at a constant rate of .5 per second, which will take 333.33 minutes, or about 5 2/3rds hours, to fully replenish from zero to full. ***There will be aesthetic changes to the main menu, which are more intense as sanity gets closer to zero. Changes include the glass in the background having scratches, cracks, or even completely broken, Infest taking over that station, and other changes to remind the player of their sanity. ***A major change is Nightmare variations of factions, which are completely blacked out, and have double damage, fire-rate, and armor. ****Nightmare factions become more common when your sanity is lower than 7,500. However, they never spawn when your sanity is greater than 8,000. In OE2, my fleet of freezeships attacked first the fighters, then the gunships, then the medium ships, and when they got to the capitals, they were gone. Possible orders: Closest (to the turret or ship), Strongest, Weakest, Stations, Newest (spawned) Suggestions for existing units Ships * Improved self-destruct using two upgrade slots instead of one for ships that don't explode on death. * The possibility for medium and capital ships without Hangars to spawn fighters deadlier than piranhas using two upgrade slots instead of one. If such an upgrade would generate a fury hangar, allow for those spawns to have improved self destruction (just the fighter, not to spawner) enabled by default, or improve the damage of the plasma ball, as not to be outclassed by self destructing piranhas. * Some capital ships either new or old should be able to produce medium ships, this should cost more than one upgrade slot, or tax the capital with a higher price / slower production / reduced weaponry. * To revamp and make use of now unused ships (and a bunch of interesting mechanics that come with them), some of them might be fused, or somewhat fused with other ships. For example, tremor seems to be rarely used, and exhumer is always seen as OP in multiplayer because of its low cost and upgrade synergy. Removing both ships would hurt players that have upgraded them to an optimal point, but what about offering an alternative that is more powerful and expensive while having the same function? like a ship that extracts metal, fires small blaster bullets AND drops rolling mines. It also makes sense that existing ships that drop mines escort other ships, or leave death fields in high traffic areas before advancing. * I would love to be able to combine upgrades that i have that are on similar ships, ex:A cutlass with cloak could be combined with a cutlass with sd to make a nicer cutlass. Doubling upgrades. * To make PvP more balanced, ships should spawn symmetrically for both sides. One way to achieve this would be to make them spawn facing their first target. (Also to turrets)Done. * To make engineers more useful, allow them cycle around the base for some time after spawn. * Renaming Miners to "Prospectors" to keep the name trend going. Turrets * Buff to micromissiles and blaster. ''Reason: the new microlasers pretty much made them obsolete with 3.5x more damage, superior accuracy, and laser damage bonus to fighters. Blaster could receive some damage buff to around 4 DPS while miromissiles could receive range buff, turning it into a long-range, cheap harassment weapon that can be easily countered due to its low damage. Technologies * A tech that makes missiles do more damage. * There should be an available technology that turns any miner that has been mining for 25 seconds into another fighter that you own. * Limit on Carrier rack, only one can apply. * An upgrade or technology that allows blaster bullets to acquire homing capabilities, and improves the targeting systems of missiles. * A Tech that make lasers into lasercannons (x1.5 damage, -50% rof) * Redesign acid rounds: add acid damage per frame(0 default on every ship), increase acid damage per frame by 1 with each acid projective hit on target, frame damage stays after acid depletes, decrement acid time by acid damage per frame to sustain damage, if acid left is smaller that acid damage per frame set acid to 0 and deal same damage, repair nullifies both acid damage per frame and acid left – so, a unit that was hit by acid several times will burn much faster, thus acid will deal more damage before being healed or countered, making it quite intresting. Auxiliaries * Add miner spawning option to metal grinder if little asteroids around. * Add 2 aux slots with generator and extractor. * Allow upgrading auxularies. * Add ability to extractor to deal high damage every frame to enemy units that pass over it and at same time extracting metal from them * Nearly same as above, but allow placing extractor over asteroids but deal 1 damage to asteroids every frame. * Add per-unit field upgrades to extractor that are bought for energy/metal - +400% increase rof(metal/energy cost)/+50% increase range(energy cost). Others * Linker upgrade for laser weapons that passes excessive damage untill wears off or passes through some enemies. * Anihilation self-destruct upgrade: on death create a beam that damages its current target, self-destruct damage = max health/2. * Redoing engine upgrade, like A - biggest speed, E - biggest turnrate. * Derelict units replacing some asteroids. Capitals = large asteroids, Mediums = small ones, same with turrets. There is no change in total amount of metal gained my mining derelicts. ** You also 'cannot' repair derelicts to fight for you, to further mining, or for any other reason. * Give a very, very tiny chance that a unit voided by mini black hole will arrive somewhere on current map, (Actually units that are being shrinked look like they are sucked to another dimentions, so there is a tiiiny chance that it will be teleported to this dimention and a tiny chance that it will teleported on current map, if unit gets in another dimention it loses connectrion to home base and stop fuctioning - explains derelict ships arrival). * Infests need more types of turrets. '''Other Suggestions' * Adding Kongregate statistics for wins/losses, games played, etc. * Separate music switch button from sounds switch button. * Credits to AllBlankUnitFATE for these suggestions, added by IridiumOre: ** Shop tells us how many seconds are left until it refreshes when on the last minute. ** When buying blank ships, you can control how many you want to purchase in one go. ** When buying blanks, a check mark on confirmation to upgrade instantly, while increasing the price per unit on that session by the same as regular upgrading. ** When receiving an upgraded ship, a button to sell the ship right on the spot. * Making static scrap in addition to explosive parts after objects being destroyed, also, after battle finishes, leave that scrap on screen on background untill new battle starts. (graphics feature) * Page / section for OE3 ship name suggestions. * Page for OE4 suggestions. (note by IridiumOre: This seems like a terrible idea, but an excellent one at the same time.) * Page for bugs in OE3. * Glossary in the "help" section that displays ships that the player has obtained at least once, and hovering over them displays their information. Kind of like an in-game ship wiki. * OE3 has got everything to make custom upgrades in updrade section: for example adding three empty boxes while upgrading a unit in the shop; in every box goes a technology or specific unit. 250 plat per custom upgrade. For example: Firerate = heatsink for cannon or mixed or plasmatics/beam doctrine for beam-only/missle doctrine for missle only ships/dark mastery for blackholers/mining beams for miners; Range = expansion for structures/primer for ships; Self-destruct = plasma mastery; Random shield = base shield for structures/flash charge for ships; Random engine = battery pack; Armor upg = armor plating for ships/barricade for structure; Insurance = supply tech; Fighter hangar = ordinary Fighter type for carriers/Piranha for non-carriers; Hangar rate = fighter rush; Launching extra ships = carrier racks; Cloak module = cloak field; Mini-recator = power core; Armor regen = ... organ; Type rounds = Type rounds tech; This will add more purpose to grind and involve people putting money, also will make more interest and additional use for technologies. * While in shop nearly no one buys blue or green units and if bought accidentally, mostly, makes people angry, so how about removing greens and blues, leaving only red and ordinary units? * Add black tier upgrade that gives 4 mods, happens once for about a 500 reds. Mods are not random and chosen from one of some pre-defined set(s). * Gameplay starts when players hit "Start" after loading or a 5-second countdown. Additionally, a random tip is displayed during that time. * Easy Kongregate badge for beating first boss; medium badge for beating first level 10 boss; maybe hard badge for winning a lot of multiplayer battles (100?).